Destiny
by Mother Reborn
Summary: I-The Magician. I had to tell him my feelings, even if he doesn't feel the same. I won't regret it. One-shots based upon the Tarot Cards. YuffiexVincent
1. 0:The Fool

**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games. Square-Enix** **does. I only wish to work for them. Make me your monkey bo– I mean girl! **

**A/N:**_** These will be a collection of**__**one-shots. Each one-shot has something to do with the Tarot cards**_** (first twenty-five, that is.) **_**This is the first one!**_

_**0-The Fool.**_

_**Upright- Beginnings, most probably of journeys which may be possibly mental, physical, or spiritual. The beginning of a new life-cycle. Energy, force, happiness, and optimism. The overturning of the status quo of existing states by unexpected happenings. Innocence, naivety, and spontaneity. Important decisions to be made.**_

_**Reversed- advised risks, impulsive action, choices and rash decisions. Foolishness, gambling, instability, and the wasting of frittering way of creative energy. A bad time for commitments and can be an indication of someone who starts many new things but never finishes them.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**0 -The Fool**_

It's a foolish thing, really. A woman chasing after a man who's eyes are only on another woman. I'm the foolish woman. He's the man that has my heart. I love his voice, so soft and smooth, it makes you think you're listening to a dark angel, maybe even an angel. His hair, raven and long, looks so soft I want so badly to run my fingers through it, to comfort him when he's thinking of her. I love his ruby red eyes that glow and can stare into your only own soul. I love how his pale skin, that looks almost white, glows in the moonlight. When rain hits his gorgeous skin, I have to stop myself from running over to him and touching him, like no nineteen-year-old should touch a sixty-year-old man, even though he only looks twenty-seven. I love his body, hard muscles in all the right places, not too big or small. I can only imagine how his arms feel wrap around me, protecting me, loving me...but he never will. He's too in love with _her._

Today is like any ordinary day, me watching him from afar talking to the young girl that reminds him of the woman that fate never allowed him to be with. He look so happy when he is with her, I can never come between them. I will never tell him how I feel. I will go to my death gladly as long as I know he is finally happy.

If you don't know who the man is he's Vincent Valentine. The man who stole my heart. I'm in love with him. I know I shouldn't since he's way older than me, but my heart doesn't seem to care. Before I met him, I didn't care about many things, only collecting Materia to gain back Wutai's former glory. I could always make it on my own. But when I first laid my eyes on him, in that old coffin, I only wanted him. He only wanted _her._

Lucrecia Cresent. That's the woman's name. I hate her for taking Vincent's heart...but I despise her for breaking it. Leaving Vincent and choosing that sadist scientist, Hojo. When I first heard that story, I was thinking, '_What the hell was she thinking?'_ I mean, look at Vincent! He's hot and kind. What was Hojo? I know it wasn't for his looks and it was definitely not for his personality either. I hate her but I like to thank her. It's because of her, I got to meet such a great man as Vincent. Even though she had to use that demon to keep him alive.

Watching Vincent and Shelke chat like old friends, it hurts. When he returned from Lucrecia's cave, he went straight to her. There was no 'Hello.'or 'Thank you for worrying about me.' Nope. Sometimes I wish I was Shelke. Who cares if she looks nine, all that matters in the end is who Vincent is paying attention to. Looking at their table, I see Vincent smiling, not a fake smile, but a true genuine smile. Why is fate so cruel? I spent years trying to see that smile. I finally get to see it, but it's not the way I hoped it would happen.

It was all because of Shelke. Why did she get to make him smile? It is just not fair! I want Vincent. No, I need him. I would die for him.

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Dying. Sooner or later, we die. Dying for love, pleasure, greed, or get rid of pain and suffering. It's all the same. You die. Why wait for the perfect moment to sacrifice yourself for a good cause. No one is going to remember. One day, they will forget all about it. So I did the only thing a heartbroken woman would do, I run.

I run as far as I could go through Midgar. I bumped into a few people as I went. I heard one of them shouting at me to watch where I was going but I really didn't care. My lungs was burning from running for so long. I wish only for all the pain to go away.

I kept going until I bumped into someone else but this time, I was stopped. "Where are you going?" the voice asked me, worried. The voice belongs to Shera, Cid's wife. She has always been kind to me, no matter what I do, she's always there when I need help. I look up to her as a mother figure since I never had known my mother.

"Come on. Let's go home." Shera guided me to Cid's airship, the Shera. When we approach the airship, Cid stared at me and turn his eyes to his wife for an anwer to why I was her. Shera just shook her head at her husband, saying that she will explain later. She walked me to her room and sat me down on the bed.

After few uncomfortable minutes, she finally spoke. "This is about Vincent?" she question me, I think it was more of a statement. I didn't want to lie to the only one who cared, so I told her the truth.

"Yes." That's all she needs to know.

"I'm sorry. Yuffie, if you need anything, please come to see me, okay?" I nod at her statement and cried. I cried until my eyes were red and sore. I felt the tears bursting down my cheeks as Shera comforts me the best way she can.

I love Vincent Valentine. I always will. Even when I know he may never feel the same way...I know...

I, Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai, am a fool.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**_** Yay! My first chapter is done! Please tell me what you think! **_

_**~NinjaYuffie16**_


	2. I:The Magician

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Final Fantasy, I will never own it...unless I was the last person on Earth. But where's the fun in that?**_

_The Magician_

_Upright- Mastery of the material world, creative action, self-discipline and a willingness to take risks. An ability to recognise one's own potential, the power to initiate, communication and wit._

_Reversed- Confusion, hesitation, inability to make decisive choices. Inability to properly utilise time or talents. Lacks of inspiration or energy. Giving up easily, poor self image, poor coordination and sometimes learning difficulties. _

**I - The Magician**

It's been two months since I last seen Vincent Valentine. After I run away, I went to Cid and Shera for comfort. Since then, I have been living in Rocket Town as Cid and Shera's new neighbor. With Shera pregnant, I make sure everything is very comfortable for her, since Cid is repairing his airship, The Shera. It's tiring after doing so much for her, she's pregnant afterall.

The first couple of weeks after I disappeared from the party, I was hoping with all my soul that Vincent would at least try to call or look for me, but not one call or voice message. Of course, after awhile, I became depressed. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was so sick and skinny, Shera and even Cid was afraid I might die. Finally, I woke up from my self-pity. I moved on. Even though, I tried to forget him, but I just couldn't. Everywhere I went, I am reminded of all our adventures together.

I decided I couldn't hide forever. I had to see him once more. I had to tell him my feelings, even if he doesn't feel the same. I won't regret it. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and I fear nothing...besides losing him forever.

I asked Cid if he could give me a lift to Tifa's bar. Due to repairs to Shinra Manor, Vincent has been staying there. Even though I haven't talk to him, Cid still keeps in contact with him. After what seem like hours riding on that cursed airship, we finally arrived.

The place hasn't changed at all for two months. I'm glad it hasn't. This place always bought me comfort.

I knocked on the front door of the bar hoping it was Tifa, so she could give me a prep talk, but no such luck. It was Vincent Valentine...My Vince. I tried not to but I couldn't help it, I did the only thing I could do...

I cried.

When I saw him, something in me just broke. Every single memory of him replay in my head like some movie. I knew then, I couldn't live without him.

"Vince...I'm sorry." I whispered as I slowly fell to my knees.

"Yuffie?" He spoke.

I cried even harder when I heard his voice for the first time in two months. The roughness of his voice is still there, the voice I love hasn't changed at all. I couldn't help but notice something different...was there some softness to it?

Too busy crying, I didn't notice Vincent was now down to my level. "Why are you crying?" My voice was caught up in my throat, all I could do was shake my head. I couldn't tell him, yet.

I heard some light footsteps from behind Vincent and it suddenly stopped.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?"asked a monotone voice.

Vincent turned to the voice. "Shelke. Go back inside. I'll bring Yuffie." He lifted me up bridal style and bought me inside the bar. He laid me on the couch in the living room and sat down across from me.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" It's hard not responding to those worried ruby eyes of his. I nodded, "I'm sure." He got up from his seat and walked to Shelke.

"Watch her while I'm gone." Then he just left.

The silence was very uncomfortable. She stood there, just watching my every move. I didn't like when there's silence.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." There's that emotionless voice again.

"She speaks." I didn't mean to be rude but no emotions scares me.

She stared at me, oddly. "Yes, I do." I suddenly felt guilty. She might not show emotions, but she is still human. Humans have feelings.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She nodded, "It is...fine." Complete silence, again.

"Why are you...unhappy?" I stared at her, shocked. How did she know?

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Yes. So, why?"

"It's Vince." Oh no, I can't believe I just told her!

"Vincent Valentine?" I nodded. "You love him, don't you?" Shelke asked. I guess I can't hide my love for him very well, did I? Or maybe Shelke was that smart. Either way, the truth was out. "Why don't you tell him?"

I laughed. "You serious?"

"Yes." She made it sound so simple, me confessing my love to a man so hasn't moved on from his first love for thirty or more years.

"He doesn't love me."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" Did I just heard her right?

"He loves you. He just has a hard time showing it. Last time he loved, he became heartbroken. He's afraid of it happening again." She paused for a moment, watching for my reaction. "I once asked him, how could someone risk their life for that of another. He answered, 'When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do.'"

"What does that quote have to do with him loving me? I just don't believe it." I interrupted.

"He told me what happened at the Reactor before the final battle with Omega. He pushed you out of the way, did he not? Risking his own life? He didn't even had a second thought. Maybe, it is time for you to take notice...his love for you."

"I-I will." Drying my tears from my cheeks.

Hearing footsteps, we separated. It was the man we just spoken of. "I'm sorry I took me awhile. I got some food for Yuffie." Giving me a sandwich.

"Thanks." I started eating. It's been hours since I had food. A simple ham and cheese sandwich tasted amazing right now.

"Shelke, could you leave us for a moment?" Vincent asked her.

"Sure." Shelke started to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped and slowly turned back around. I walked up in front of her and whispered, "Thank you, Shelke. You're alright." She nods and started to walk away, again. "Hey!" She turn back at me. "Call me Yuffie. No Kisaragi. Alright?"

For the first time in ten years, Shelke smiled. "Will do."

Turning back facing Vince, I asked, "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm glad you're back."

I smiled, "Glad to be back!"

"Why did you leave?" Not one to beat around the bush, huh?

I guess this is the moment I confess my undying love to him, yesh? "I-I was upset."

"About what?" Surely puzzled.

"You." Darn! No backing out now. "You left for a week. No calls. No nothing. I was so worried that y-you died! I was always waiting for you! I looked everywhere for you! I couldn't find you anywhere! Suddenly, you showed up...but I was left unnoticed. Not even a hello. I was hurt!" No, I'm crying again.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I hugged him. "Why, Vince? Why?" I suddenly became very angry. I started to hit his strong chest with my small fists. "Why did you leave me? Without calling me to tell me you were okay? Please, don't leave me again!" I was sobbing now. "I'm in love with you!"

What happened next, I would never be prepared for. Vincent Valentine hugged me back. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"I love you as well. I think when I first noticed, was when I saw that thing heading straight towards you. I didn't want you to die."

"So..." I looked into his eyes. "What now?"

He smiled. "I don't know, what about this?" He pulled off my headband and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

Blushing, I whispered. "That will do."

_**A/N: Yesh! Chapter II finished! Now, would you mind writing a review? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I actually thought barely anyone would review. Anyway, anyone can sent a review! Besides the mean flamers. I don't mind if you tell me some pointers, but if it is 'I hate this pairing! Die!' That is when Walter kills you! Thanks to all the readers as well.**_


End file.
